<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Finer Things by RebelBelladonna (rinincali)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952170">The Finer Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/RebelBelladonna'>RebelBelladonna (rinincali)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/RebelBelladonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier realizes that Geralt has better taste than he originally thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Finer Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/gifts">troubadore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I have written and actually finished in a very, very long time and it feels so fucking good tbh<br/>Started and finished in a single night bc I got called into work for an overnight shift and I needed to survive somehow. No editing bc we die like men here.<br/>Based off a series of prompts on twitter<br/>#56- “It brings out your eyes” for <a href="Https://twitter.com/_angryalchemist">Dallie!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another contract for Geralt to fulfill with the promise of spilt blood and the head of some gruesome creature returned to the local Alderman’s doorstep. A pack of ghouls had been terrorizing the favored hunting grounds of a rather wealthy Lord who wanted them eliminated swiftly and discreetly. Geralt hadn’t been particularly comfortable meeting with the man, finding him too full of pompous energy and fluffed confidence for his taste. Alternatively, Jaskier was having a rather lovely time flitting about the Lord’s well decorated halls, completely in his element amongst all the lovely belongings and pieces of art. As Geralt questioned the Lord regarding the pack’s last known whereabouts, their behavior patterns, and anything else that may be of use to him he spied Jaskier out of the corner of his eye. The bard was admiring a nearby outfit on display, particularly a rather complex and expensive looking scarf.<br/>
</p><p>
Once he was finished with his questions he approached Jaskier, who was doing all but touching the fabric as he crooned over the craftsmanship <i>-Look at the craftsmanship Geralt!-</i> to which he replied with a rather signature “Hmm.” Before turning to leave with a tug on Jaskier’s puffy sleeve to indicate that he was expected to leave as well.<br/>
</p><p>
“You have no appreciation for the finer things in life.” Jaskier criticized in a whining tone as they were shown out of the back doors of the Lord’s manor, towards the hunting fields. The bard’s steps were purposefully dragged and his arms flailed dramatically as he continued to tell Geralt just how truly tasteless he was. When Geralt entertained even the smallest of glances over to his companion he found a very well practiced pout placed firmly on Jaskier’s lips that he promptly turned away from out of fear of its ability to influence him.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>The ghouls weren’t much trouble in the end, though Geralt was rather annoyed once everything was said and done. He wanted payment, a bath, food, and to sleep off the various wounds covering his body. He returned to the Lord’s manor, finding Jaskier waiting for him in the extravagant garden. His bard was perched on a stone bench, lute in hand which he plucked at absently, voice low in the predawn air. As Geralt approached from the dark Jaskier popped up to his feet, chirping energetically despite the fatigue that Geralt could see rimming his blue eyes. The bard fussed over him, inquiring about his wounds, about the heroic details of the battle. Geralt grumbled half-hearted responses, barging into the Lord’s manor despite the protests of servants regarding the hour. The Witcher didn’t care, he wanted his payment and he wanted to go to bed, which is precisely where the Lord had just been dragged from.<br/>
</p><p>
The nobleman was less than pleased to have been awoken at such an hour, hair askew and in a state of undress Geralt was sure very few people ever bore witness to. Jaskier sputtered various apologies for Geralt’s behavior which petered out with a glare from the larger man’s inhuman yellow eyes. The Lord, annoyed as he was with having been woken up, told the Witcher to choose his payment and begone from his sight before he changed his mind. “300 gold. 50 per ghoul.” Geralt demanded, crossing his arms. The Lord scoffed, gesturing at a servant to retrieve the payment. “...And, that.” Geralt added, arm shooting out from where he had tucked it to point at the scarf Jaskier had been admiring earlier in the day. Jaskier sputtered beside him, ocean colored eyes blown comically wide as his head swiveled between the man at his side and the Lord atop his staircase. “Geralt, don’t it’s fine-“ Jaskier hissed under his breath, suddenly very concerned that they would get run out of town for pushing their luck with this Lord. The request was met with a heavy sigh as the Lord pinched the bridge of his nose before waving a dismissive hand in their direction. “Just take it and get the fuck out of my city, butcher.”<br/>
</p><p>That was how Geralt of Rivia left a Lord’s manor with a wonderfully heavy coin purse and a stunned silent bard trailing beside him, cradling an intricate and beautifully crafted red and gold scarf in his lightly calloused hands. The trek to the inn didn’t take long and Geralt enjoyed the peaceful quiet that fell over them, with only the sound of nature waking and their feet in the gravel to take in. Jaskier hadn’t spoken a word since Geralt had pulled the scarf from its display and pressed it against his chest back in the foyer of the manor. Geralt passed the threshold of the inn, heading up for their room they had gotten before approaching the Lord. Once they entered the room it was if Jaskier had been released from a spell, words suddenly flowing from his mouth as if they had been building behind his lips for the entirety of their walk. “Geralt what- I mean how wou- I mean-“ Jaskier stuttered uncharacteristically, hands grasping at the scarf as he gestured wildly. “Why get this for me?” He managed a clear question finally, holding the scarf in his palms out towards Geralt as if he couldn’t accept it.<br/>
</p><p>The Witcher paused from where he was stripping his armor off in pieces, rotten black ichor coating the leathers and fixed him with an even stare. Then the larger man was stepping towards the flustered bard, getting inside of his personal space, just Jaskier’s hands with the scarf between them. Geralt reached down without shifting his gaze, bringing his calloused hands into contact with the soft and intricately woven fabric of the scarf. He gripped at it gently, taking it from Jaskier’s pliant hold and admiring it for a moment. Geralt certainly wouldn’t be caught dead with such a frivolous accessory, but he could admire the craftsmanship that Jaskier had harped on about excessively.<br/>
It was a truly beautiful piece, it was opulence and decadence, it was a piece to be worn by someone who would draw the attention of everyone around them. The Witcher stood there with the soft fabric in hand, silence spanning between him and his bard who appeared to be holding his breath. Then Geralt moved, fingers tangling in the crimson and gold fabric as he lifted his arms and placed the scarf around Jaskier’s long neck. He took a moment to arrange the scarf as he saw fit, enjoying the way the fabric curved along the skin of his bard’s throat. Then his golden eyes wandered up to the poet’s bewildered face, his eyes the color of the ocean in a storm watching him with a curious expression as he awaited the answer to his question.<br/>
</p><p>“It brings out your eyes.” Geralt said at last, the barest hint of a smile dancing at his lips. Lips that Jaskier very quickly found himself kissing, pressing his body against that firm chest. As his back hit the wood of the door and Geralt’s mouth descended on his, Jaskier realized that Geralt in fact did have an appreciation for the finer things in life and would never cease to surprise him.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pls leave comments, I haven’t written fic in so long and I’d love to hear people’s thoughts.</p><p>Also catch me on twitter @rebelbelladonna if you wanna scream about shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>